Naruto and his sand dasiy
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: Naruto's and Temari's parents had made a contract where they will have to get marry
1. Chapter 1: Sandy leaf

Fox and his Sand Daisy chapter one: Sandy leaf

This story takes place after Tsunade becomes hokage. The sand village will have a new Kazekage before Gaara becomes the will have senju and uchiha dna.

Naruto was about to go to theam seven 's traingounds but an anbu have stop him.

"Naruto, Hokage wants to see you." said Cat.

"Ok Yugao, are we still going work on my kenjutsu?" ask Naruto.

"Yes." said Yuago before they use the body flicker technique to get into the hokage's office.

"Naruto, Glad that you have came." said Tsunade.

"What did you want grandma?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura is in the Sand village doing a mission with Kankuro." said Tsunade.

"What? Why didn't I got a mission?"ask Naruto.

"If you let me finish you will find out?" said Tsunade.

Knock Knock

"Come in." said Tsunade.

Gaara, Kakashi, and Temari had walk in.

"Hi Lady Tsunade." said the group that have walk in.

"Hi Naruto." said Gaara.

"Hi Gaara, What are you doing here?" ask Naruto.

"I cam answer that." said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, before I forget our new kazekage want me to give you this scroll." said Temari.

Temari gave Tsunade the scroll from their new unseal the scroll and a contact had came out and their is a letter with read it then she smile.

"Naruto,you are going on a mission then couple months of training with Gaara, Kakashi, Yugato, and your futre wife temari." said Tsunade.

"Future wife!" said Temari and Naruto.

"Yes, Your guys parents had made a contract with each other." said Tsunade.

"Who is my parents?" ask Naruto.

"I can't tell you until you are a chunin, age eighteen or marry which you will in one year from now." Tsunade.

"So We have to get marry." said Naruto as he look at Temari.

"Yes,naruto thats why you are on their team for couple of will be do missions with the sand village and traing with them there once in awhile and Temari you are now team seven new team mate." said Tsunade.

"Do we have to get marry?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, by law if we don't then we are breaking the contract and then we will get kill."said Temari.

"Really." said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, You guys are going to the land of Demons, Yur mission is to drop off this statue to the you drop it off to him, he will let you guys train in his training area that our anbu trainings once in awhile." said Tsunade.

Naruto seal the golden monkey statue into a scroll.

"You guys leave as soon as possible." said Tsunade.

"We will leave in thirty minutes." said Kakashi.

Naruto got his things then seal them into his went to the front gates and saw his finaceee and his future brother in law waiting for the was wearing an all black Anbu clothes, black gloves and had an all black hoody coat with a orange demonic phantom design on the back. He got two swords on he swords are all black with an orange fox handle. On Naruto's left side of his body is a blackdemonic phantom anbu mask with three orange stripes on each cheek.

"You look nice Naruto." said Temari.

"Thank you and you do too." said Naruto.

"When did you got thoses?"ask Kakashi.

"I got him them said." Yugao.

"Naruto, You know kenjutsu." said Kakashi.

"Yes, I been taking lessons with Yugao.

"The group had leaf to go to the land of the demons.

"So Naruto, tell me something about yourself." said Temari.

"I like ramen, my dream is to become the next hokage and have a family, I like to train, I like animals, my favorite color is orange, I like doing pranks, and I got six summoning contracts.

"You got six summoning contracts." said Temari.

"Yes, they are birds, foxs, demonic phantoms, snakes, toads, and bats." said Naruto.

"Wow." said Temari.

"What about you?" ask Naruto.

"I got two summoning contracts, weasels and birds." said Temari.

"That is cool, tell me something about you." said Naruto.

"I like animals, my favorite color is purple, my favorite food is kenchin soup, I like to train, and my dreams is to have a family." said Temari.

"What do you train in?" ask Temari.

"Genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, fuuninjutsu, and bukijutsu." said Naruto.

"What about you?" ask Naruto.

"Same, my release is wind, water, lightning, and storm." said Temari.

"My releases are all five releases, yin,yang, yin-yang. and couple sub releases." said Naruto.

"Maybe when we finish the mission we can test each other skills." said Temari.

"I will like that." said Naruto.

"Hand over the statue and no body will get kill." said a bandit.

"You should learn don't mess with people are ninjas."said Naruto as his eyes turn the sharigan.

"So you got the sharigan. You must be Sasuke." said anther bandit.

"No, I am Naruto Uzamaki." said Naruto.

"Naruto, You got the sharigan." said Kakashi.

"I discover it when I was training with Sasuke." said Naruto.

"If I kill you then i can prove to everybody that the sharigan is week." said another bandit.

"Bring it." said Naruto.

" Lightning release: lightning bolts" said the bandit as he shot a lightning bolt at Naruto.

Naruto dodge the attack. while going threw some hand signs.

"Storm release: thousand lighting bolts" said Naruto as he shoot black lightning bolts at the bandit and killing him.

"What you been teach him?" ask Kakashi as he slice another bandit throat.

"Alot of things." said Yugao as she cut couple bandit's head off.

"Wind release: twister dragon" said Temari sending it at a group of bandits.

"Sand coffin" said Gaara as he cover the bandits in sand before he cruch them.

"Too easy." said Naruto.

"We only got thirty minutes left until we get to the land of demons." said Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: land of demons

Naruto and his Sand Dasiy Chapter 2: land of demons

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and I make Itachi and Kisame good or evil? Who should i have Sasuke be with?Warning Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.

They had finally arive at the land of demons.

"How can we help you? ask a guard.

"We are here to drop off the golden monkey statue to the Prince." said Kakashi.

"Wait here." said a guard before disappearing.

"How many weapons do you know how to us?" ask Naruto.

"I know how to use four fan, tanto, sickle and chain, and bow and about you?" ask Temari.

"I know how to use ten weapons. Twin uzamaki swords, Sickle and chain, staff, bow and arrows, charka blades, tonfa, small fans, demon shuriken, nunchukaks uand thunder god kunais." said Naruto.

"You know how to use the thunder god kunais!" said Temari.

"I know how to use them but I don't know how to do the jutsu that goes with them let. If I can bring up my speed then maybe I can do the 4th hokage's jutsus.I already know one jutsus of his and that is the Rasengan" said Naruto.

"Really, If you keep working on it sooner or later you might learn the jutsus for the kunais." said Temari.

"Prince Daichi Maeda (means great land in front of the rice field) can see you now, follow me please." said a guard.

The group start to head to a castle.

"Naruto, can you help me learn how to fight with small fans and staff?" ask Temari.

"Sure, Gaara is anything you want to learn?" ask Naruto.

"Genjutsu, if you teach me that then I will teach you how to turn your body in to sand." said Gaara.

"I tought only you can do it because of your tailed beast,"said Naruto.

"That and my magnet release controls the sand but what I am going to teach you is earth jutsus." said Gaara.

"Then you got a deal besides I got magnet release( which he does in the manga) so maybe I can learn how to use sand as a weapon then I will also teach you some ninjutsu so you don't require your sand for attack or defence all the time." said Naruto.

"You got a deal Naruto." said Gaara.

Once the group got to the castle they enter.

"Welcome to my castle." said Daichi Maeda.

They bow to him.

"Thank you for having us." said everybody.

Naruto hand over the golden monkey to him.

"Let me show you guys to your rooms, where you will be staying while you guys be training in my training grounds." said Daichi.

After coupleinutes of walking they finally reach the hall.

"This is your bedroom Kakashi, cross from it is yours Yugao." said Daichi.

"Thank you." said Kakashi and Yugao.

"Gaara, your room is right by Kakashi." said Daichi.

"Thank you." said Gaara.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzamaki, your bedroom is the last door on the is the biggest room out of the four." said Daichi.

"We are sharing rooms?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, the hokage and kazekage had request you two share rooms." said Daichi.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"It gots a big bed , big bathroom and a small couch." said Daichi.

"Thank you." said Naruto and Temari.

"One more thing, you two will be taking classes in mornings, order by both kages." said Daichi.

"Oh man I thought I was done with school." said Naruto.

"You guys will learn about each others and your own villages." said Kakashi.

"Where is the traing grounds?"ask Temari.

"Follow me." said Daichi.

"Lets make it a triple threat." said Gaara.

"I won't lose." said Naruto.

Once they reach the training ground , Kakashi stop them.

"In this match I want to see some genjutsu, taijutsus, ninjutsu, and bukijutsu." said Kakashi.

"The last one standing is the winner and will get any food they want my treat." said Yugao.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"There are some rules." said Kakashi.

"No killing, winning only by knock out or making both targets say I quit." said Yugao.

"Treat each other equal, so if you going to team take turns on teaming up." said Kakashi.

"Make sence." said Naruto.

"You may use summons as long they are no bigger then the size of you."said Yugao.

"Last rule, the two losers will have to give my summonings a bath and they hate baths." said Kakashi.

"Are you joking sensei, if not I don't want to want to clean koma ,she likes to bite before she will pee on you." said Naruto.

"Well don't lose." said Kakashi.

"Are you joking Naruto?" ask Temari.

"Nope." said Naruto.

"You better change your clothes and take a shower after you wash her before you getto bed." said Temari.

"I will take a shower and change clothes but you will need to do the same thing because you are the one who will wash her." said Naruto.

"You both will wash her." said Gaara.

"Lets make this even more fun, lets add something to it." said Temari.

"Like what." ask Naruto.

"The two losers will have to do what ever the winner said." said Temari.

"It is a bet." said Naruto.

"I will take that bet." said Gaara.

Naruto is near a tree, Gaara is near a rock, and Temari is near the keep on staring at each other for a few minutes before Naruto summon ten made his sand clone while temari made a lightning clone.


	3. Chapter 3: the match

Naruto and his sand daisey chapter 3: the match

"Storm release: dragon of death" Temari said as she send a black lightning dragon at Naruto.

Naruto sharigan turn into twelve point star mangekyo sharigan.

"Portal of the universe" Naruto said as the dragon was about to hit Naruto, it had disappear into a black portal before the portal reappear behind Gaara and the dragon came out of it.

"Aaaaahhhh" Gaara scream.

"How?" Kakashi, Gaara, and Temari said.

"Naruto's mangekyo sharigan can teleport things. wait until you see his final form of the sharigan." Yugao said.

"How does he got the enternal mangekyo sharigan?" Kakashi ask.

"He was going blind. As luck has it a crow drop a scroll of to the 3rd with shisui's eyes." Yugao said.

"You saying that he gots Shisui eyes." Kakashi said.

"Yeap, it make since his mom was half uzamaki and half Uchiha and Shisui is her half brother" Yugao said.

" Lava release: lava dragon" Naruto said before sending a dragon made out of lava at Temari before it split it self into two one lava dragon went at Gaara.

"Manget release: Sand dragon" Gaara said as he made a dragon out of sand at the lava dragon.

Naruto threw multiple shurikens at Temari which she block with her own shurikens. Naruto got hit by a fist made out of sand. Temari attack Gaara with her fan. Naruto show between Gaara and Temari and send a kick to Temari face while sending a knee to Gaara's stomach.N aruto keep on blocking Gaara's and Temari's attacks while sending his own hits at them. Naruto jump out of the way and perform a jutsu.

"Genjutsu: Death of a friend" Naruto though.

With Gaara

Naruto went to attack only to get wrap up in sand.

"Sand coffin" Gaara said.

"Hundred pounbds of death" ( it is a weaker verison of the move gaara use to ikill people) Gaara said as Naruto's arms and legs got rip off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto scream before he slowly died.

"What have I done?" Gaara ask himself.

With Naruto

Gaara and Teamerai been standing in one spot for six minutes.

"Wood release: charka absorb technique" Naruto said as roots wrap around Temari and Gaara keeping them still and slowly stilling their charka.

With Temari

Naruto is laying down in his blood.

"Sorry Temari, I couldn't save him." Naruto said before he died.

"Save who?" Temari ask.

"Save me" Gaara said as he shoot sand at Temari.

Temari try to dodge the attack.

"You will die like all the rest for my mother." Gaara said.

With Naruto.

"naruto release the Genjutsu." kakashi said.

Naruto release the jutsu.

Temari saw Naruto staring at Gaara and Temari.

"Crap" Gaara and Temari said.

"You guys lost. Temari, I want you to tach me any jutsus that will be good with my style and same for you Gaara." Naruto said.

"Double or nothing." Temari said.

"To tired." Naruto said as sat down by a tree.

"Summon jutsu" Kakashi said as he summon ten dogs.

Yugao and Kakashi gave both them a sponge. Gaara usehis sand to clean the dogs.

"Naruto can I borrow your clones because Gaara is using sand." Temari beg.

"Nope, because then that is mean I am doing the work." Naruto said.

"I finish my half." Gaara said with a smile.

Temari use a wind clone to clean thwe dogs but Koma keep on destroying them until Temari have to clean him.

Hours later Temari got into the room.

Naruto is laying on the couch.

"What is that smell?" naruto ask.

"Koma pee on me." Temari sasid before she grab some things to take a shower.

Naruto went into the bedroom and change grab a pillow and blacket before heading to the living room and put them on on a couch.

Temari came out after taking a shower and change her clothes.

"She saw Naruto laying in the couch covering up with a blacket.

"Why are you sleeping there?" Temari asik.

"Because I am giving you the bed." Naruto said.

"We need to get use of sleeping in the same bed but don't try anything or you will cut off your dick." Temari said.

"I won't try anything." Naruto said as he grab the blacket and went to the bedroom.

Naruto got in the bed and lay in the right side of the bed while Temari lay in the left side of the bed. The next morning Naruto woke up with Temari's head on his chest and her legs wrap around his leg. Temari woke up and got off of Naruto. Gaara, Kakashi, and Yugao just got out of there room to see Naruto running.

"I didn't did were the one sleeping on me." Naruto said as he run for his life.

"Get back her you pervert." Temari said as she chase Naruto with her fan.

At breakfest

Naruto sat down by Kakashi.

"Gaara, can I share rooms with you?" Naruto ask.

"Sorry but my room is too small." Gaara said.

"What about you Kakashi?' Naruto ask.

"Same as Gaara said." Kakashi said.

Naruto look at Yugao. Before he can even ask and Yugao can say anything Temari stop him.

"You not going to sleep with here because the room is too small." Temari said.

Kakashi and Naruto had a image.

"Peverts." Temari and Yugao said.

"What?" Kakashi and Naruto said.

"Come here Naruto." Temari said.

"Come here Kakashi." Yugao said.

Next thing they both knew Naruto and Kakashi took off with Temari and Yugao chase after them.

Kakashi and Naruto turn themselves into monks. Temari pull out some rameon while Yugao pull out ich ich limited edit book. Naruto walk up to Temari and Kakashi walk up to Yugao. they both turn back to their selves. They both end up getting hit on both of their heads.

Naruto and Temari went to class while Kakashi is reading the new book.

"Naruto, you will have to take a test and if you fail both of our villages will kill us , so pay attenice." Temari lied so Naruto will listen and become smarter.

"Dam" Naruto said.


	4. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1\. no internet

2\. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3\. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
